Hellcat
by MidnightDragoness
Summary: Its been 4 years since the Phoenix King was defeated and 2 years since Aang died. Azula is rising the rebels to overthrow her brother. Still suffering form the lost of her 5 years ago, Fire Lord Zuko has only one option, he must find "The Eye' a secret group known for their hunting and assassination skills. But will his decision lead to a bigger problem and forgotten feelings?


_Hey guys I know I have another story that is taking forever to get up but this idea just wouldn't get out of my head! And the cure for writers block and real life? To write another story! So here it is.  
Its Avatar based centring on Zuko. Its set four years after the fall of the Phoenix King was defeated and two years after the sudden and suspicious death of Avatar Aang. Zuko is suffering the heart ache of losing his soul mate five years ago and is still as moody and broady as usual. I really hope you guys enjoy this story and let me know what you think, whether or not I should continue this or just stop while I'm ahead? It is also based very loosely on an original story. Obviously due to the characters and the settings of the Avatar world, I have had to change it but the story line and the plot and some of the words are directly from it. I'm not going to lie, I am nervous putting this out there but I would like feedback whether it be good or bad. I'm a sucker for reviews.  
Fear not I will continue my Harry Potter story and for those of you who haven't read it, please feel free to._

_Dragoness._

"_**Zuko?" the soft sweet voice entered his dreams.  
"Mm mm?" he kept his eyes closed. If he opened them than this perfect slice of bliss he was in would end and he did not want to face the real world right now.  
"We have to get up." The sweet voice was back. He groaned and pulled the figure facing him closer to him. The figure giggled.  
"Zuko!" it exclaimed as he run his nose up their neck. She smelt like sweet tea, fire lilies and the ocean. It was his favourite smell in the whole wide world.  
"Let's just stay here." He whispered. "Let's forget the world and stay like this. I'm quite comfortable." She giggles again and stop struggling. After a second or two he felt dainty fingers run through his hair. It was his favourite feeling in the world. Other than her skin on his of course.  
"If only we could." She whispered. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Deep blue eyes framed by long unruly hair filled his vision. "But we…"  
"You're beautiful you know that?" He interrupted her and followed his interruption with a kiss on still kiss swollen lips. She blushed and shook her head.  
"Way to go and change the subject." She giggled again. He pulled away and sat up, leaning against the bison's saddle. It was their arrangement. They went to sleep separately every night and after everyone went to sleep they would sneak up on Appa's saddle and spend the night exploring each other's bodies and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear.  
"I'm serious Katara." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." She sighed and laid her head in his lap. He smiled and stroked down her naked back, admiring her dark skin under his pale fingers. This is where he was happiest. There was no expectation, no rules, and no older brothers making nuisances of themselves. It was just them. Just them and what they had.  
"Zuko?" came a timid voice a few minutes later.  
"Yes?" he replied.  
"What…what will happen to us?" she paused. "After you defeat your father?"  
He stopped his stroking.  
"I haven't really thought about it. "He started honestly. He was always honest when he was speaking to her. "I have been sort of enjoying this…us." She pulled away and sat up to face him. He wished she wouldn't. As much as he loved…liked…her face, it would make him a lot more comfortable talking about this stuff to her naked back. She pulled the shared blanket over her naked chest. He sighed. She wasn't going to let this go without a decent answer.  
"But I suppose if you need a definite answer, than I guess I will take my father's place and become Fire Lord and then help Aang rebuild and help my people." She lowered her eyes.  
"Oh." Zuko reached under her chin and tilted it until her eyes were on his.  
"As for us…I expect you to stand by my side. I need someone strong, stubborn and level headed to keep me in line." Her eyes shone.  
"You want me to…" He hushed her with a smile and his finger to her lips.  
"Don't say it. I will ask when I am good and ready." She giggled and nodded.  
"What makes you think I will say yes?" The small tug of a smile at the corner of her lips told him she would say yes.  
" Because you feel what I feel." HE replied grabbing her hands and holding them to his chest so she could feel the beating of his heart.  
"You feel the pull, the connection, the way my heart beats faster when I am with you or around you. You feel the desire." He stroked a blushing cheek. Her skin turned the prettiest pink when she blushed. "You feel the freedom of loving someone who makes you want to be the best version of yourself. You'll say yes because I love you and I know you love me too." She lent in and kissed his lips softly.  
"Yes. Yes I do love you. I love you so much." She whispered against his lips.  
"I know." He whispered back. This right here, is why he never wanted to open his eyes. This was his paradise.  
The tender moment was ruined by the laminating glow of blue lightning…..**_

"Zuko?" a voice interrupted his memories. He dragged himself to the present. The ache in his chest that he had for the last 5 years felt ripped wide open. He shook his head and took a deep breath. Hide it. Don't let the pain and the agony come forth.  
"Uncle, come in." The door opened to reveal his uncle. It had taken his uncle a mere few months in prison to become lean and fit. Now he was almost back to the way he was. Large, jolly and in love with tea. It made Zuko smile slightly. This pudgy man in front of him with the soft eyes and the wobbling belly was Zuko's childhood and safety net.  
"Whatever are you sitting in the dark for Zuko? It is a beautiful day outside." Uncle said frowning slightly. Zuko knew the look. He had been getting the same look from Uncle since she di...left.  
"I've been thinking Uncle." Zuko replied softly.  
"Oh? Anything I should know about?" Uncle didn't say it but they both knew the real question behind the spoken one. _Are you okay? I know thinking about her breaks you all over again. I am here for you. _Zuko was, as always, grateful for his uncle's silence and acceptance. There wasn't a day that passed when the pain didn't show and he knew it. He just refused to accept the pity looks sent his way.  
"I've been thinking about how to stop the rebels uprising." The shock on Uncles face made Zuko smile slightly. It took a large effort to shock Uncle.  
"You have?" Uncle cleared his throat and sat in the chair across from Zuko, only the desk separated them.  
"I have and you are right." Zuko smiled. Two surprises in one day…poor Uncle.  
"Nephew…"  
"I'm leaving you in charge Uncle. I have signed the forms and told the council. As far as they know, I am merely taking a short break to meet with Suki and Sokka to talk about more trade between Kyoshi and the Capital. No one must know Uncle."  
"Nephew…" Uncle sighed. Suddenly he looked older. "Zuko tell me this isn't a vendetta." His statement shocked Zuko now.  
"Uncle, I know how this may look, considering I was against the idea to begin with but I assure you, those days of hunting and seeking revenge and being destructive are over. I need to stop this. I need to stop allowing them to overrun my country and scare my people." Zuko was pacing now. "Perhaps a small bit of my change of heart has to do with what…" Zuko paused to stare out of the window and rubbed his chest. Uncle's own chest panged in sympathy. The dark haunted look that fell over Zuko's face broke Iroh's heart. "…What happened. But for the most part it is purely about justice for my people. The war has ended. The fear has faded and life is slowly, very slowly going back to the way it was before the war. There are street dancers Uncle, and children laughing and interracial marriage and benders and non-benders marrying." Zuko suddenly turned to his uncle with a smile.  
"Did you hear that the Earth King married a Northern Water tribe member? Not a princess just a common villager. We have been invited to their child's christening. Don't you see Uncle? I need to protect that. I need to protect what we fought so hard for. I won't let Kat..." he shook his head slightly.  
"Zuko…"  
"Aang. I won't let Aang die in vain. It was his dream to see the world how it was before all this. We worked too hard to let it fall into the hands of some pathetic rebels who can't handle peace and happiness."  
"Zuko…"  
"I need to do this Uncle. I won't be gone for long, just long enough to find who I need and send them on their merry way. I will be home within a month…two at the most because I honestly don't know where they are hiding and I need to make sure…"  
"Fire Lord Zuko!" Zuko startled out of his ranting's and looked at his uncle, who was wearing a large smile. He stood and reached out to put a hand on his nephew's shoulder.  
"Nephew, you had my acceptance and agreement when you first opened your mouth. Besides getting out of this stuffy palace may do you good." _It may help you find peace. _ The comment went unsaid. Zuko smiled a true smile. The first in many, many months. It made Uncle realise that for all he has seen and all he has been through, Zuko was still only a young man of 22.  
"Thank you Uncle."  
"When do you leave?" Uncle asked folding his hands inside his sleeves.  
"At dawn." Zuko sat down and smirked. "My sister won't know what hit her."


End file.
